Les démons du passé
by Okeeanos
Summary: HISTOIRE TERMINÉE Une simple soirée , et Natasha Romanoff alias Black Widow fut enlevée . Qui est responsable de ça ? Et que veux cette personne ? C’est ce que Clint Barton/Hawkeye , Tony Stark / Iron Man , Bruce Banner / Hulk et Steve Rogers / Captain America vont essayer de decouvrire
1. Chapitre1

L'histoire se passe entre Avengers 1 et 2 . Je suppose dans cette histoire que les Avengers était déjà au courant pour la famille de Clint et la relation que Natasha entretenait avec eux . Je n'inclue pas Thor . Pour aucune raison , on va dire qu'ils est en vacances au Maldives

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il fesait noir , et il fesait froid . Natasha posa la main sur le sol en béton qui se trouvait sous son corps . Elle s'asseya et regarda autour d'elle , il n'y avait absolument rien . Juste le sol et les murs en béton gris . Pas de fenêtre , pas de porte , des barreaux sur la droite . En voulant se lever , elle se rendit compte que son ventre la fesait souffrir . Elle leva son haut et vis des bandages blanc immaculé de rouge .

**2 jours plus tôt **

**Natasha : **Et ?

**Tony : **Et rien , c'est la fin

**Clint : **Elle est pourrie ton histoire

**Steve : **Désolé Stark mais je me range du côté de Clint , vraiment pas folle ton histoire

**Tony : **Raaaaah , tout de façon vous n'avez pas de goût .

**Natasha : **Mais bien sûr !

**Clint : **Désolé tout le monde mais cette soirée s'arrête ici pour moi

**Bruce : **Quoi ! Mais il n'est que 22h !

Clint Barton sorti de la piece et passa un appel avant d'aller se coucher . Natasha , Steve , Tony , Stephen et Bruce continuèrent de faire la fête pendant encore 3 bonnes heures .

Le lendemain matin , les 6 amis furent réveillés par un message de Nick Fury . Ils avait reçu une alerte anonyme , ils devaient se rendre immédiatement dans les bureaux du shield .

**Nick : **Nous avons reçu une alerte anonyme disant que demain , dans un gala de charité , Ultron allait faire son apparition . Nous voulons vous voir la bas , pas de costume ou de gadgets pouvant vous faire repérer. Natasha tu peux prend ton pistolet . Soyez à la tour Stark se soir à 20h , une voiture passera vous prendre .

Le soir même à 20h , une voiture passa prendre Natasha , Bruce , Steve , Tony et Clint

La voiture les emmena au cœur de New York , dans une grande salle . Natasha marcha jusqu'au bar et demanda une coupe de champagne .

**Tony : **Tranquille Tasha .

**Natasha : **J'agis naturellement . Par contre arrête d'appuyer sur ton oreille , l'oreillette marche toute seule et **ça** c'est pas du tout naturel .

**Steve : **Doucement vous deux

**Tony : **Elle est folle de moi

**Natasha : **Pfff , ferme ta

**Steve : **Langage !

**Bruce : **Toujours avec ça toi .

Les 5 se mirent à rire

**Tony : **Nat , il y a quelqu'un qui s'approche de toi

**Inconnu : **Bonjour mademoiselle, vous voulez boire quelques chose ?

**Natasha : **Et bien en fait j'attendais ma coupe de champagne

**Inconnu : **Je me présente , Mark , Mark Smith

**Natasha : **Natasha ... Stark

**Tony : **Elle est tellement folle de moi qu'elle est déjà mariée

**Mark : **Stark ? Comme Stark Industry ?

**Natasha : **Oui , Tony Stark est un cousin éloigné

**Mark : **Vous avez quelque chose sur le bas de votre robe

Natasha baissa la tête et vis une petite peluche blanche accrochée au bas de sa robe . Elle se baisa pour l'enlever

**Natasha : **Oh les coupes sont là .

La jeune femme pris son verre et en bu 2 gorgée .

**Mark : **Et dites-moi Natasha , que faites vous dans la vie ?

**Natasha : **Je suis ... Avocate

**Tony : **Mais C'est qu'elle se fait draguer la natasha

**Steve : **Tony ! On avait dit des trucs utiles dans les oreillettes

**Mark : **Vous m'intriguez ...

**Natasha : **Et pour quel raison ?

**Mark : **Je sais que vous me mentez

**Natasha : **Et pourquoi je ferai cela ?

Mark sortie une carte de sa poche .

**Mark : **Mon numéro , j'adore les femmes qui m'intriguent

**Natasha : **Et j'adore intriguer

Mark partis , laissant Natasha seule au bar . La jeune femme finissait sa coupe de champagne quand elle fut prise d'un mal de tête

**Natasha : **Les gars , je me sens pas très bien . Je coupe mon oreillette et je vais au toilette

**Bruce : **Pas de problème Nat

Natasha enleva l'oreillette et se dirigea vers les toilettes . Arrivée la-bas , elle s'appuyait sur le lavabo quand deux hommes entrèrent dans les toilettes

**Natasha : **Ce ... c'est les toilettes ... des filles vous... je ...

La vision de Natasha se rétrécie peux a peux , elle sentie les deux hommes la soulever du sol . Mais elle était impuissante .

Il fesait noir , et il fesait froid . Natasha posa la main sur le sol en béton qui se trouvait sous son corps . Elle s'asseya et regarda autour d'elle , il n'y avait absolument rien . Juste le sol et les mur en béton gris . Pas de fenêtre , pas de porte , des barreau sur la droite . En voulant se lever , elle se rendu compte que son ventre la fesait souffrir . Elle leva son haut et vis des bandages blanc immaculé de rouge ... Elle regarda sa tenue . Elle n'avait plus sa belle robe rouge mais portait à présent un short en coton gris et un débardeur noir . C'est douloureusement qu'elle arriva à se mettre debout . Elle s'appuya contre le mur du fond , se retrouvant face au barreaux . Il fesait extrêmement sombre . Natasha ne pouvais absolument pas distinguer se qu'il se trouvait derrière ce mur de barreaux

**Natasha : **Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis blessé . Aidez-moi , s'ils vous plait ...


	2. Chapitre2

Cela fesait maintenant 1 bonne heure que Natasha attendais seule dans sa cellule . Elle commençait à fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle entendu un bruit venir de derrière les barreaux . Elle se leva brusquement et plissa les yeux pour voir l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle

**Natasha : **Mark ?

**Mark : **Effectivement . Et vous , Natasha **Romanoff **

**Natasha : **Vous ...

**Mark : **J'avais mis un somnifère dans votre coupe , pas de goût , il agit vite

**Natasha : **Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis .

**Mark : **Vous non plus

**Natasha : **Pourquoi je suis blessé ?

**Mark : **Bonne question

**Natasha : **Que m'avez vous fait ?

Mark resta silencieux et fit volte-face .

**Natasha : **Mes amis sont déjà à ma recherche et ils ne vont pas tester à me trouver ! C'est vous qui allez finir derrière les barreaux !

Mark ne dit pas un mot et parti de la pièce .Natasha essaya de tirer les barreaux et appuya partout sur les murs . Impossible de sortir de la pièce . Natasha se disait que ces amis viendraient bientôt la chercher . Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus , c'était le sang qui coulait peux a peux sur son ventre , ayant déjà trempé le bandage

**Natasha : **S'il vous plait , je saigne . Je demande juste à être soignée . Pourquoi je suis ouverte ? Que m'avez vous fait ?

Aucune reponse

**Pendant ce temps a la tour Stark : **

**Tony : **Et après ça aucune nouvelle

**Nick : **Et elle a communiquée avec quelqu'un durant la soirée?

**Steve : **Oui , un certain Mark Smith .

**Nick : **Et vous ne pensez pas qu'elle aurait voulue finir la soirée avec lui ?

**Bruce : **Je connais Natasha , elle ne ferait jamais ça!

**Steve : **Écoute , on est tous inquiet et en colère . Mais ...

**Tony : **Où est Clint ?

**Steve : **Il était là à l'instant

**Tony : **Il ne disait rien ... C'est suspect .

**Bruce : **Natasha est sa meilleure amie , la marraine de ces enfants ! **Lui** Il est triste , en colère et inquièt

**Steve : **Bruce a raison . Tony , utilisé Jarvis pour essayer de le localiser

**Tony : **Jarvis !

**Jarvis : **Oui monsieur ?

**Tony : **Localise Clint Barton

**Jarvis : **Il est sur le toit monsieur

**Tony : **Sur le toit ?

**Jarvis : **Oui monsieur

**Tony : **Il se prend pour un piaf ?

**Steve : **Ou il est vraiment triste !

Steve se précipita dans les escalier suivit de Tony et Bruce . Arrivés sur le toit , les 3 virent Clint , assis en tailleur en plein milieu du toit .

**Steve : **Je pense qu'on devrait ... Tu fais quoi Tony ? TONY ?!

Tony Stark s'avança vers Clint et s'asseya à côté de lui .

**Tony : **Quel merde .

**Clint : **Oui .

**Tony : **On va la retrouver .

**Clint : **J'espère .

**Tony : **Tu sais , si tu pouvais t'asseoir dans la tour et pas sur le toit ça nous rassurerait tous

**Clint : **Oh ! Mais je ne veux pas me suicider !

**Tony : **Steve t'es debile

**Steve : **Pardon ?

**Clint : **D'ici on voit toute la ville . Et en face , tu vois le grand bâtiment la ? Et bien c'est la tour Smith

**Tony : **Attend mais ils ont volé mon nom !

**Bruce : **Smith ? Comme Mark Smith ?

**Clint : **Je pense

**Steve : **Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt .

**Clint : **Non .

**Tony : **T'es pas tres causant depuis 2 jours toi

**Steve : **Nick a fait des recherches . Mark Smith n'existe pas . Enfin il n'existe plus , depuis 10 ans

**Clint : **Je sais

**Tony : **Nanana , je sais , bla-bla-bla

**Bruce : **On fait quoi du coup ?

**Steve : **Je ne sais pas

**14h38 , Cellule de Natasha **

Plus les minutes passèrent , plus Natasha saignait . Elle n'avait plus aucune force , elle ne pouvait même plus tenir debout .

**Mark : **Agent Romanoff ?

Natasha ne bougea pas du sol sur lequel elle était assise .

**Mark : **Agent Natasha Romanoff

Natasha ne réagissait pas . Elle ne réagissait plus .

**Mark : **Qu'on amène une équipe médicale

Mark sortit de la pièce laissant Natasha avec l'équipe soignante .

**Tour Stark 15h **

**Bruce : **A l'heure qu'il est , elle pourrait être partout sur le globe !

**Tony : **Très perspicace le Hulk

**Steve : **Et oh Tony . Du calme

**Tony : **Ça fait pratiquement 24h que Natasha a disparu et personne ne se bouge pour l'aider !

**Steve : **On essaye .

**Tony : **Non , là on discute

**16h , cellule de Natasha **

Natasha ouvrit les yeux . Son ventre ne saignait plus , mais elle avait encore mal . Elle continuait à émerger quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assise sur une chaise , menottée . En face d'elle se trouvait une caméra , et Mark , pointant une arme sur elle . Natasha retrouvait peux a peux ces

forces . Elle devait gagner du temps .

**Natasha : **Mark , quel plaisir

**Mark : **Vous aller lire ce qu'il y a écrit sur ce papier , un mot de travers et je vous colle une balle dans la tête .

**Natasha : **Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis

**Mark : **Vous non plus , liser le papier .

**Natasha : **Bonjour , ici Natalia Alianovna Romanoff . Ou plutôt Natasha Romanoff . Je fais partie des Avengers . Je suis retenue en otage dans une cellule extremely bien gardé . Et le seul moyen pour vous de me libérer c'est de ...

**Mark : **Liser

**Natasha : **Je refuse

Natasha se leva de sa chaise et commença à se battre . La chaise éclata laissant le jeune femme libre de ces mouvements . Mark était à terre et Natasha allait lui donner un ultime coup de poing quand elle reçu une fléchette dans le dos . Le jeune femme tomba à terre .

Ce que Natasha ne savait pas , c'est que cette vidéo avait été diffusé en direct sur un des buildings de Times Square .


	3. Chapitre3

Natasha se réveilla dans une autre cellule , face à un grand écran . Elle avait la tête qui tourne et avait mal dans le dos . La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de l'écran . Il n'avait aucun bouton , et la pièce était vide . 4 murs en béton , pas de fenêtres , pas de porte . Mais une légère délimitation qui séparait un des murs en deux . La peinture était légèrement plus clair d'un côté que de l'autre . Natasha s'approcha du mur pour l'examiner quand l'écran s'alluma , laissant apparaître le visage de Mark .

**Mark : **Bonsoir Natasha . Il est actuellement 23h38

**Natasha : **Et je suis où la ?

**Mark : **Patience ... J'ai attendu si longtemps avant de vous avoir dans cette pièce . Vous pouvez bien attendre plusieurs minutes .

**Natasha : **Mais bordel , vous voulez quoi ?

**Mark : **Et bien c'est une bonne question

**Natasha : **Comment ça

**Mark : **Je veux te tuer ... Mais pas au sens de t'assassiner . Je veux te faire brûler mentalement. Je veux que tu souffre autant que j'ai souffert par ta faute !

**Natasha : **Je ne vous connais même pas !

**Mark : **Je sais ... Mais moi je vous connais mieux que quiconque . Je sais qui vous êtes au fond de vous . Je suis qui vous étiez .

**Natasha : **Je me répète mais je ne vous connais pas . Comment aurais-je pu vous faire du mal !

**Mark : **Vous ne comprenez rien

**Natasha : **Alors aider moi à comprendre

**Mark : **Vous êtes au sous sol d'un ancien asile psychiatrique qui se situait à Prague , en République Tchèque .

**Natasha : **Wow , C'est vrai que la tout de suite je comprend mieux

**Mark : **Ce lieux n'a rien à voir avec vous ou moi . C'est seulement le lieux le moins fréquenté que j'ai trouvé . Cet asile contient plus de 500 chambres . Et chaque chambre est relié par un couloir . Dans chacune des pièces j'ai disposé un ou plusieurs éléments qui vous aideront à vous rappeler . Mais dans certaines de trouve des choix .

**Natasha : **Des choix ?

**Mark : **Vous verrez .

Le mur du fond s'ouvra en deux

**Mark : **Bienvenue dans la fin de votre vie Agent Romanoff

**23:45 , Tour Stark . **

**Clint : **Alors ?

**Steve : **Désolé Clint mais ...

**Clint : **Quand ?

**Tony : **Quand quoi ?

**Clint : **On avancera quand ?

**Bruce : **Ecoute Clint ...

**Clint : **Vous avez vu la vidéo . Vous l'avez vu tout comme moi . Notre amie est retenue dans une pièce en compagnie d'un putain de psychopathe !

**Tony : **On sais . Mais on ne peux ...

**Clint : **Mais , mais , mais , MAIS ! J'en ais marre de vos mais . Ça fait je ne sais combien de temps qu'elle est retenue , et nous , on ne sais rien .

**Tony : **Et tu crois qu'on en fait exprès ?

**Steve : **Du calme Tony

**Tony : **Non je ne me calme pas . Tu pense être le seul à tenir à elle ? Et bien non . Natasha est ma meilleure amie aussi . Et Steve ? Et Bruce ? Tu pense à eux aussi ?! Depuis le début tu nous stress et tu me fout rien pour l'aider !

**Clint : **Je ...

**Tony : **Tu est le pire ami que Natasha pourrait avoir .

**Asile psychiatrique . 23h50 **

**Mark : **Bienvenue dans la première pièce . A ton avis c'est un choix ou un souvenir?

**Natasha : **Vous êtes fou

**Mark : **Allons Nat , pas de vouvoiement entre nous . Tu a détruit ma vie , et je m'apprête à détruire la tienne . On pourras se passer des formalités .

**Natasha : **Tu est fou

**Mark : **Souvenir ? Choix ? Tu vois la table au centre de la pièce , soulève le drap

**Natasha : **Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

L'écran s'arrêta une seconde , puis montrait une famille . Mais pas n'importe quelle famille . Celle de Clint Barton .

**Natasha : **Ne leurs faite pas de mal !

**Mark : **La maison de ton cher ami est remplie d'explosifs . Tu joue , ou ils meurt .

Natasha se dirigea vers la table et souleva le drap .

**Natasha : **Hahaha . Des chaussons de danse .

**Mark : **Je me suis renseigné sur vous .

Natasha pris une des pointes qui se trouvait devant elle . Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts et sentie une larme couler sur sa joue

**Mark : **Une larme ? La dur à cuire Natasha Romanoff se laisse aller pour une paire de pointe ?

**Natasha : **Pourquoi ?

**Mark : **Je vous l'ai dit , je connais tout de vous . Je connais vos failles . Et je vous détruirais avec

**Natasha : **Je suis plus forte que ça . Pour rien au monde je ne vous laisserai faire du mal à mes amis

**Mark : **Je sais . Mais je compte vous épuiser jusqu'à votre dernier souffle .

**Natasha : **Je ne craquerais pas

**Mark : **Vous venez de le faire

**Natasha : **Ce n'était qu'une larme

**Mark : **Et ce n'était qu'un meurtre .

**Natasha : **Pardon ?

**Mark : **Toujours rien ?

**Natasha : **Je ne sais pas quand cela s'arrêtera . Mais je vous en pris , tester moi .

**Mark : **Et bien je vous invite dans la pièce suivante .

Natasha se déplaça dans la pièce suivante . Celle ci était complètement vide . Seule un écran se trouvait sur le mur .

**Natasha : **Rien ? J'en déduis que c'est un choix .

**Mark : **Bien vu . Vous allez faire votre premier choix, sur l'écran ce trouve la vidéo en direct de la maison de 2 hommes . Des inconnus pour vous et moi . Un des deux va se prendre une balle de snipper entre les deux yeux . Vous aller choisir qui .


	4. Chapitre4

**Natasha : **Pardon ?!

**Mark : **Je ne vous dirait pas qui ils sont , si ils ont une famille . Je ne vous dirait pas où ils habite ni quel travail ils font .

**Natasha : **Vous me demander de choisir lequel de ces 2 homme doit mourir ?

**Mark : **Effectivement . Choisissez vite , sinon je tue les deux .

**Natasha : **Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est un meurtre !

**Mark : **Et vous en avez déjà commis .

**Natasha : **Je ne suis plus comme ça .

**Mark : **Et cela excuse vos actes ?

**Natasha : **Je ne peux pas .

**Mark : **Choissiser ou les deux meurent

**Natasha : **Euh ... Je

**Mark : **Tic tac , tic tac , tic tac

**Natasha : **Celui de gauche .

Un long silence se fit entendre , avant qu'un coup de feu résonne dans les haut parleurs . L'homme se trouvant à la gauche de l'écran s'écroula à terre .

**Mark : **Il s'appelait James .

**Natasha : **Taiser-Vous

**Mark : **Il avait 42 ans

**Natasha : **Stop !

**Mark : **Marié il avait 3 enfants . Lucy , Peter et William .

**Natasha : **Mais taisez-vous !

**Mark : **Il était infirmier et bénévole dans une association caritative contre le cancer .

**Natasha : **Et l'autre ?

**Mark : **L'autre ?

**Natasha : **Celui qui n'est pas mort .

**Mark : **Jeremy , 37 ans pas de femme ni d'enfants . Il était policier .

**Natasha : **Était ?

Un deuxième coup de feu se fit entendre

**Natasha : **NON !

**Mark : **Oups ...

**Natasha : **Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

**Mark : **J'ai tout les droits . C'est mon jeu , c'est moi qui fixe les règles

**Natasha : **Vous aviez dit que si je choisissais...

**Mark : **Et j'ai mentis .

**Natasha : **Pourquoi?

**Mark : **Piece suivante .

Natasha vu la porte s'ouvrire mais elle n'avançait pas .

**Mark : **Vous n'y aller pas ?

**Natasha : **Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

**Mark : **Je pense vous avoir donner une motivation suffisante .

L'image de la famille de Clint s'afficha sur l'écran .

**Natasha : **Pourquoi ne pas me tuer tout de suite ?

**Mark : **Je ne veux pas vous tuer .

**Natasha : **Mais que voulez-vous à la fin !

**Mark : **Je veux te détruire Nat . Et arrête de me vouvoyer .

**Natasha : **Vous savez que je n'accepterai jamais la condition pour que je sorte .

**Mark : **500 pieces nat .

**Natasha : **C'est peu .

**Mark : **Si tu le dit . Avence .

Natasha avança à la pièce suivante . Elle vis une cible sur le mur

**Natasha : **Une cible ?

**Mark : **Pas n'importe laquelle .

Natasha s'approcha de la cible et des souvenirs lui revenèrent en tête . C'était l'une des cibles qu'elle avait utilisé quand elle était dans son pensionnat en Russie *Voir Avengers 2*

**Natasha : **Comment tu as réussi à avoir ça ?

**Mark : **Je t'ai dit que j'avais mis longtemps avant de t'avoir ici , j'ai mis longtemps à réunir tout ces trucs

**Natasha : **Tu a réunis ma vie ici ?

**Mark : **On peux dire ça oui .

**Natasha : **Woooow

**Mark : **Alors aucune réaction?

**Natasha : **Non .

**Mark : **Piece suivante .

**Natasha : **Yep

Natasha marcha vers la pièce suivante . Elle s'arrêta net à la porte

**Mark : **Oh encore un autre souvenirs

Au milieu de la pièce , se trouvait un homme . Il était attaché sur une chaise , avec un sac en toile sur la tête . Il était vivant . Face à lui , se trouvait un pistolet .

**Mark : **Comme a l'époque . Abat le

**Natasha : **Non .

Sur l'écran apparue la vidéo en direct de la famille de Clint

**Mark : **Tu a vraiment le choix ?

**Natasha : **Je ne suis plus cette personne !

**Mark : **Et cela n'excuse pas tes actes . Si tu n'est plus cette personne c'est que tu la été à un moment.

**Natasha : **Qui est il ?

**Mark : **Tic tac tic tac tic tac

**Natasha : **Mais pourquoi ?

**Mark : **Vous avez abattu tellement de personnes , et de sang froid . Vous avez tué et torturés des centaines d'innocents .

**Natasha : **J'etait obligé !

**Mark : **Non vous ne l'étiez pas

**Natasha : **Toute mon enfance on m'a formée à m'avoir aucun sentiments et a tuer sur commande . Je n'est jamais voulu ça . Je n'est jamais eu la chance de choisir que je voulais être jusqu'à maintenant .

**Mark : ** Alors qui êtes vous ?

**Natasha : **Je suis une Avengers .


	5. Chapitre5

**Mark : **Vous êtes une tueuse .

**Natasha : **Non .

**Mark : **C'est un peux comme un choix Nat . Lui ou eux .

La famille de Clint réapparu a l'écran . Natasha s'approcha de l'homme et pris le pistolet qui se trouvait devant elle .

**Natasha : **Et moi j'y gagne quoi ?

**Mark : **La vie ?

**Natasha : **Si ce n'est que ça et bien tuer moi .

**Mark : **On viens à peine de commencer à jouer !

**Natasha : **Mais c'est pas un jeu ! C'est des vies . Vous n'êtes pas dieux ou je ne sais pas qui . Vous n'avez pas le droit de choisir qui doit mourir ou qui doit vivre

**Mark : **Et vous vous l'avez se droit

**Natasha : **J'etait obligé . Je n'est jamais voulu tout ce qui est arrivé

**Mark : **Et vous pensez qu'en jouant les justiciers en costumes ça va réparer vos erreurs ?

**Natasha : **Si vous voulez être plus précis , je suis une "justicière en costume" avec une moto . Ça fait tout de suite plus classe .

**Mark : **Ne rigoler pas avec moi .

**Natasha : **Ah bon , je pensais que depuis le début c'était une blague pour vous .

**Mark : **Ça n'a jamais été une blague . C'est tout simplement la justice Natasha .

**Natasha : **Mais une bonne fois pour toutes vous aller me dire qui vous êtes !

**Mark : **Mark Smith

**Natasha : **Admettons que je vous crois . Pourquoi ai-je détruit votre vie ?

**Mark : **Tuer cet homme et vous le saurez .

L'homme se débattait sur la chaise . Natasha pointa le pistolet sur le crâne de l'homme .

**Natasha : **Je suis infiniment désolé monsieur .

Natasha tourna la tête vers l'écran , et abbatit l'homme . Une seule balle suffit , le sang voulait à flot sur le sol .

**Mark : **Vous ne pleurer pas ?

**Natasha : **Non

**Mark : **Le monstre qui est en vous remonte . Vous redevenez peux a peux qui vous étiez .

**Natasha : **Je ne redeviendrait jamais qui j'etait .

**Mark : **Piece suivante .

**Natasha : **Combien encore ?

**Mark : **Autant que nécessaire pour faire remonter vos souvenirs .

**Tour Stark , 00:40 **

**Clint : **Les gars , vous avez vu ça ?

**Tony : **Qui n'a pas vu ?

Une vidéo avait été diffusée sur internet , celle d'une femme , Natasha Romanoff , tuant un homme de sang froid .

**Bruce : **Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça !

**Steve : **Sauf si elle y était obligé .

**Bruce : **Elle aurait préféré donner vie

**Clint : **Sauf si c'était la vie de quelqu'un d'autre qui était en jeu . La vie de quelqu'un qu'elle aime

**Tony : **Sans vouloir être méchant , à part vous 3, elle aime qui ?

**Steve : **Elle t'aime bien aussi Tony .

**Tony : **Pas au point de me donner sa vie .

**Steve : **Si tu savais ce qu'elle serait prête à faire pour toi .

**Tony : **Bref a part nous , elle aime qui ?

**Clint : **Ma famille , elle aime ma famille .

**Asile , 00:47**

**Mark : **Je m'ennnuie tu sais .

**Natasha : **Ah bon .

**Mark : **J'aimerais tellement entrer dans cette pièce . Pouvoir de voir de mes propres yeux .

**Natasha : **Et bien viens .

**Mark : **Tu me tuerais .

**Natasha : **C'est vrai .

**Mark : **Tu n'a toujours pas trouvé pourquoi tu était là ?

**Natasha : **Non .

**Mark : **Regarde les photos sur la table .

Natasha s'approcha de la table et regarda les photos et documents qui se trouvait sous ces yeux. Il s'agissait de photo d'un bâtiment , d'une famille , et un dossier écrit en Russe

**Mark : **Cela te rapelle des souvenirs?

Natasha pris le dossier et l'ouvrit . C'était un rapport de mission . Une mission qu'elle avait exécuté . Elle devait tuer une famille Moldave .

**Natasha : **Oui , je m'en rappelle . J'avais réussi à tuer toute cette famille , sauf ...

**Mark : **Sauf leurs fils .

**Natasha : **Mark Venscenaco ...

Natasha posa les documents sur la table et se tourna vers l'écran .

**Natasha : **Mon dieu ...

Une larme coula sur la joue de Mark .

**Natasha : **Je suis tellement désolé . Je ...

**Mark : **Tu mens !

**Natasha : **Non Mark ... Je

**Mark : **Arrête de parler ! Tu m'énerve ... Tu es la pire personne que je n'ai jamais connue . Tu as tué mes parents , et ma sœur . Me laissant seul ,

a l'âge de 11 ans ...

**Natasha : **Mark ...

**Mark : **Et regarde toi maintenant . Je te vois, te proclamant justicière avec ton équipe . Mais je sais ce que tu es au fond . Une meurtrière , une criminelle .

**Natasha : **Et que puis-je faire pour t'aider Mark ?

**Mark : **M'aider ? Tu veux m'aider ? Mais c'est trop tard ma grande . Tu a détruit ma vie . Mais tu sais le pire ? C'est que je ne suis pas le seul . Tu a détruit des miliers de vie . Chaque meurtre que tu a commis , c'était une vie que tu détruisais . Une famille que tu explosais . Tu ne mérite que la mort .

**Natasha : **Il fallait le dire plus tôt .

A ces mots , la jeune femme pris l'arme qu'elle avait utilisé pour tuer l'homme plus tôt , et la posa sur sa tempe .

**Mark : **Non ne fait pas ça .

**Natasha : **Je préfère mourir plutôt que de te voir détruire mes amis .

**Mark : **Ne fait pas ça . On a pas finit de jouer !

**Natasha : **Alors prévient mes amis de l'emplacement exacte de l'asile . Et dit leurs que la maison de Clint est sois explosif .

**Mark : **Jamais !

**Natasha : **Alors au revoir .

**Mark : **Non attend !

Mark envoya les coordonnées de l'asil à Tony Stark.

**Mark : **Il te reste des pièces Natasha !

La jeune femme pris l'arme et courut , tranversant les pièces une à une .

**Mark : **Non ! Tu triche !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard , elle était arrivée dans la dernière pièce . L'écran s'alluma

**Mark : **Arrete ! Tu gâche mon jeux !

**Natasha : **Dit leurs que la maison de Clint est piégée !

**Mark : **NON !

La jeune femme pris l'arme et la posa sur sa tempe

**Mark : **Ok , ok ! Attend . J'envoie , j'envoie . Ne fait pas ça

Mark obéissait au ordre de la Russe . Les Avengers était maintenant en route .

**Mark : **Et tu va faire quoi maintenant .

**Natasha : **La famille de Clint est hors de danger et tu va te faire arrêter d'une minute à l'autre . Alors je ne sais pas .

**Mark : **Tout cela est de ta faute .

**Natasha : **Je sais .

La jeune femme vis les Avengers entrer dans le bureau de Mark avec violence et procéder à son arrestation .

**Clint : **Tasha ! Tout va bien on est là .

Natasha regarda Mark se faire menotter . Elle pensa à toutes les vies qu'elle avait prise .

**Mark : **Attend Natasha !

**Natasha : **Attender , laisser lui me parler !

Iron Man posa Mark devant la caméra .

**Mark : **Dernier choix . Eux ou nous .

**Natasha : **Pardon ?

**Mark : **Je savais qu'ils allait venir . Le bureau est piégé

**Natasha : **Tu est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Mark .

**Clint : **Le bureau dans le quel nous somme ?

Les portes du bureaux se verrouillèrent .

**Mark : **Choisis ma belle .

**Natasha : **Ma belle ?

**Mark : **Au revoir . Car dans les deux cas , on ne se reverra jamais .

Natasha pris le pistolet et le posa sur sa tempe .

**Natasha : **Je vous aimes .

**Clint : **NON !

Au meme moment . Le bruit d'une coup de feu se fit entendre .

Un bruit de pistolet se fit entendre .


	6. Chapitre6

9 juillet 2014 , 13h45 . Deux jours après l'accident

**Journal TV : **

**Présentateur 1 : **Les deux vidéo de l'héroïne black Widow ayant été diffusé sur l'un des buildings de Times square n'était qu'en fait un montage . La jeune femme avait été kidnappée par un homme . Nous ignorons encore les raisons de ce kidnappage et nous pouvons dire que ...

Steve éteigna la télé

**Steve : **Tu viens Clint , c'est l'heure .

Le jeune homme se leva et ajusta son costume avant de sortir de la pièce . Il entra dans la voiture qui le déposa deux minutes plus tard devant une eglise . Celle ci était envahie par les paparazzis.

Les deux hommes se dirigent vers le cimetière en face de l'église . Ici se tenait une cérémonie . La-bas , ils retrouvèrent Tony , Bruce et la famille de Clint .

**Homme : **Nous somme ici aujourd'hui pour dire au revoir à une amie . Une amie qui nous était chère . Une héroïne , une femme qui a donné ça vie pour celle de ces amis . Reposer un paix ... Mme Natasha Romanoff .

La fin de la cérémonie arriva et Clint essayait de garder sa dignité en se retenant de pleurer . Tony s'approcha de lui .

**Tony : **J'ai menti

**Clint : **Pardon ?

**Tony : **Tu est le meilleur ami que Natasha ai jamais eu .

**Clint : **T'es con !

S'en était trop pour le jeune homme qui se laissa pleurer dans les bras de son ami .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voilà voilà , une fin assez triste , j'en suis désolé :( j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas mdrr

J'ai trouvée cette histoire dans le fin fond des Fanfic que j'avais écrit , donc elle est pas ouf ouf mdrrr

En tout cas je vous retrouve bientôt pour des nouvelles aventures ensemble . Kiss


End file.
